This disclosure relates generally to biosensor-based detection, and more specifically to biosensors that can be used for nucleic acid sequencing.
Currently available commercial platforms for sequencing DNA are relatively costly. The majority of these platforms use a ‘sequencing-by-synthesis’ approach, so called because DNA polymers are synthesized while detecting the addition of each monomer (i.e. nucleotide) to the growing polymer structure. Because a template DNA strand strictly directs synthesis of a new DNA polymer, one can infer the sequence of the template DNA from the series of nucleotide monomers that were added to the growing strand during the synthesis. Monitoring the reaction uses relatively expensive hardware such as lasers, detection optics and complex fluid delivery systems. The most successful commercial platforms to date also require expensive reagents and hardware to amplify the DNA templates before sequencing-by-synthesis can even begin. The complexity and expense of these platforms has hindered their use in some clinical and research contexts where there is a clear need for DNA sequencing technology.
Thus, there exists a need for improvements to nucleic acid sequencing platforms to make them more cost effective, rapid and convenient. The present disclosure addresses this need and provides other advantages as well.